Caught in the Act Chrono Crusade Style?
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: RKK is at it again... Only this time.... Humilliation of Nuns, Devils, Sinners, Presuers, Angels and psychotic people of the like! Will god save these lost lambs, or will RKK's reviewers finally die of laughter?


Me: Hello Everyone! It's me Kate Again!

Tara: You've been watching too much "Azmaria extra section"…

Me: I know, and I've been annoying my grandmother by sounding purposely like Azzy on a HUGE sugar high… and My grandmother thinks I'm being… To Quote, "Sassy" when I kindly told her I'd pay her back for something…. Yah… my spring break is majority sucking so far….

Kaylee: Wait! You're in Lodi… so how the heck are we here?

Me: The marvel of Fan Fiction my dear Kaylee…

Tara: WTF? You're frikken strange Kate… **Sighs**

Me: Now! On with the Show! Caught in the act! Chrono Crusade style, WHAHOOO!!! Azzy… The Disclaimer notice please….

Azmaria: Disclaimers, this has nothing to do with actual Chrono Crusade! It is a product of a warped, demented, strange, and just plain stupid mind of a crazy fan fiction writer. She does not OWN Chrono Crusade therefore this is NOT a product of Daisuke Moriyama's mind.

Caught in the Act: Chrono

Chrono yawned, another early morning for the Order of Magdalene. He twirled a sarcastic finger at this thought, he hated early mornings, but since he was Rosette's "Assistant" he had to go basically everywhere with her.

"CHRONO!!!" Rosette yelled and Chrono acted like he didn't hear her. "CHRONOOOOO!!!" Rosette yelled in his ear after coming up to him. Chrono jumped violently and rubbed his ear as he glared at his sixteen-year-old-human friend.

"I hear you Rosette… I hear you…" Chrono mumbled and Rosette Glared at him.

"If you heard me then you would have responded when I had first called you." Rosette said with a harsher glare.

"All right, all right already…. Geez…" Chrono said with a sigh he then picked up the huge pack he normally carried with a large amount of sacred ammunition, putting it on his back. "Sometimes I swear you're worse than Sister Kate…" Chrono muttered in an undertone and followed Rosette muttering complaint after complaint. It took them just a few minutes to dispose of the demon they were after and file the paperwork. While Rosette went in search of Sister Kate, The previously mentioned head nun of the order of Magdalene. While Rosette was gone Chrono sat on a bench and hummed quietly to himself. The Pursuer Daffau walked by and Chrono stopped humming for a while as he waved and greeted Daffau. After a while Rosette came back with a paper waving in her hand. Rosette was giggling more like a girl than he had ever heard her as she showed the paper to Chrono. Chrono groaned as he read the paper, it was their mission briefing.

A few hours later Chrono's voice came from the bathroom, as Rosette stood out side of it in a pink dress.

"Are you sure Sister Kate told you to do this?" Chrono's voice asked.

"Yes Chrono… Come on out now… don't be shy now, we have a mission to do after all…" Rosette said giggling. Chrono emerged from the bathroom in a dress similar to Rosettes. "AWWWW…. You look SOOO cute Chrono!" Rosette cooed as she went behind him and un-braided his hair making long wavy purple hair flow over his shoulders.

"I hate you SOOOO much right now…" Chrono said darkly as Rosette shoved two balloon like objects into the top of his dress. When Rosette stepped away Chrono's eyebrow twitched. Chrono now looked like a purple hared woman with a c-sized bra. "I really want to murder something…" Chrono said as Rosette took a case out of her purse. "What's that?" He asked darkly as she pulled out some objects. Rosette applied powder and sticky goo that was in the objects, the stuff and powder was known as "Makeup".

"There! You're beautiful Sister Chrono!" Rosette shouted as she held up the small mirror she had in her purse. Chrono had light pink lipstick, soft red blush, mauve eye shadow, and red eyeliner applied neatly on his face. Chrono groaned and let out a comical sob.

"I seriously hate you Rosette!" Chrono sobbed comically. Rosette smiled softly at her devil friend.

"Now, Chrono… This is only for the mission… I promise you'll never have to wear this dress again… I swear…" She said and entwined her arm around his and handed him a handbag to go with his dress. "Now smile and go along with it…" Rosette muttered.

The next day Chrono hid him self in the men's dormitory so that Rosette couldn't force him to wear anything obscene. Although when she called him, he reluctantly went to her and she showed him the daily paper with a frown.

On the front page of the paper was Aion laying on the ground of the casino they found him in with Chrono dressed as a girl pointing "Her" gun at Aion with a high heeled foot on his face. Chrono let out a cry of humiliation and snatched the paper away.

Chrono had been forced to dress as a girl and now… Karma was kicking his ass.

Me: Hmmmmmm…. I like the FMA one better…

Rosette: That was FUNNY!!!

Me: Yah? I guess it was…

Chrono: I thought you loved me!!!

Me: No… I love Aion, and you know that…

Chrono: **Cries**

Me: **Sighs** and everyone thinks I'M the self centered one!

Rosette, Satella, and Aion: … … … … …


End file.
